


Leave a Light on For Me.

by ladyjax



Series: Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Crossover, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell comes home.  Part of the Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Light on For Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2008 sg_rarepairings fic battle. Prompt: midnight.

Cameron gave the cabbie two tens and with a terse "keep the change," got out of the cab. As it drove off, he turned and looked at what he hoped would be his final destination.

The house was innocuous enough, bathed in moonlight, and probably looked sort of pretty during the day. He was more interested in what was inside.

Cam slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the front door, fishing a key out of his pocket that still bore a slightly crumpled tag. The scrawl was faded from all the times he'd run his thumb over it as well as a near disastrous stint through the laundry. Still, Cam knew the words written there by heart.

_Come when you can._

He took a deep breath, opened the front door and stepped inside.

The soft sounds of Letterman on the living room TV greeted him when he stepped into the foyer, and by the sound of it, Dave was just settling in to the second half of his show.

"I'll just run upstairs and grab the extra blanket, and..."

John rounded the corner from what was probably the kitchen and stopped when he saw Cameron standing there. Cam dropped his bag, his hands hanging by his sides. He had just enough time to say "Hey" before John closed the distance between them and swept him into a hug. Cam was startled only for a moment before he leaned into John and hugged him back hard.

"You dick," John muttered into the curve of Cam's neck. "You could have called."

"They cut me loose earlier today and I caught a transport out right after that. I figured it would be a surprise." That brought a friendly thump on his shoulder from John and Cam chuckled, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent that could only be John Sheppard.

The creak of a floorboard made Cam look up and he broke away from John but didn't let go of him. He swallowed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Teyla, I..."

He stopped talking when Teyla held up a hand. "You took so long," she said huskily, one arm wrapped around her waist as though in pain.

Cam left John then and walked forward, gathering her up and holding on until her arms finally slid around his waist. "I'm here," he whispered into her hair. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving either of you again."

When John's arms came around them both Cam finally knew he was home.


End file.
